El Renacimiento del Torbellino
by Oscoruto
Summary: Naruto regresa a casa y se topa con viejos amigos ¿Encontrará el amor en esta historia? ¿Se ganará más enemigos? ¿Ayudará a un viejo amigo?en esta historia la aldea de los remolinos recuperara su honor.
1. Chapter 1

El renacimiento del torbellino

Bueno, este mi primer fic espero que les guste, miren que estoy empezando a escribir.

(Blablá) pensamientos.

-Hola-habla normal

**hola-bestia sagrada.**

Episodio 1: devuelta a casa

Nuestra historia comienza en la entrada de la famosa aldea oculta de La Hoja, llena de shinobis y aldeanos viviendo en paz. A este lugar, cierto ninja hiperactivo estaba volviendo a casa después de tres largos años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, el sabio de los sapos.

-Si! Al fin llegamos, extrañaba mucho la aldea y el ¡ramen¡-decía Naruto muy emocionado con un diferente estilo de ropa, pues, la antigua quedo destruida por su entrenamiento. Ahora lleva una chaqueta negra con naranja y cuello alto, unos pantalones negros con su porta armas y unas sandalias ninja negras. Se veía más maduro pero seguía siendo muy infantil.

¡Ya cálmate Naruto ya no eres un niño¡-decía Jiraiya, el sannin -te has vuelto muy fuerte naruto, pero sigues siendo como antes, un niño muy resistente y muy valiente- pensó muy orgulloso Jiraiya.

Después de entrar a la aldea Naruto quedo andando por la calle, pues el sannin tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Se encontró con su amigo hermano honorifico Konohamaru Sarutobi.

¡Hola Konohamaru!-dijo Naruto con su clásica sonrisa zorruna.

¿¡Es usted jefe!?.¡JEFE!-dijo Konohamaru casi llorando al ver a Naruto otra vez corriendo a abrazarlo-lo extrañe mucho, mire ya soy genin-dijo mostrándole su protector.

¡Impresionante sigue así y llegaras lejos-dijo Naruto revolviéndole el cabello a Konohamaru. -Creo que podrías de aprender de Naruto-.

¡Genial una nueva técnica¡-dijo Konohamaru saltando de un lado a otro con un gran sonrisa -Así lograre ser tan fuerte como tú.

-Bueno voy a ir a ver a la abuela Tsunade - dijo Naruto y se fue.

En el camino a la torre de la Hokage se encontró con la tímida Hinata Hyuuga, esta al verle se sonrojo y casi se desmaya.

¿Na naruto-kun?-preguntó Hinata -deja de tartamudear, calmate y dile lo que sientes- se dijo a sí misma.

-Si soy yo, acabo de llegar e iba a ver a la abuela Tsunade-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que Hinata sonrojara aún más.

¿po podrías verme en el monumento de Los Hokages?-preguntó tartamudeando Hinata.

-Claro porque no- dijo Naruto- adiós. -me pregunto para qué será- pensó.

Y con ese pensamiento se volvió a dirigir a la torre.

Esta historia continuara…

Dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

El renacimiento del torbellino

(Blablá) pensamientos

-Hola-habla normal

**Hola-bestia legendaria.**

**(****comentarios del autor)**

**Episodio 2: DESCUBRIMIENTO.**

Nuestro héroe se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la torre de La Hokage, símbolo del gobierno de la aldea oculta de La Hoja. En esa época La Hokage actual es Tsunade Senju, la Princesa de Las Babosas y Sannin entrenada por el tercer maestro Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, nieta del primer Hokage Hashirama Senju, el único usuario del elemento madera.

-Uf uf ya casi llego- dijo Naruto pasando por la ultima escalera

-ya llegue- dijo abriendo la puerta.

¿Naruto? -dijeron las personas en esa sala.

Estaban el Jounin Kakashi, con el Sharingan implantado de su mejor amigo óbito, un gran ninja y su compañera de equipo Sakura, la que fue entrenada por Tsunade en artes ninja de curación y de destrucción. (**Tienen la misma ropa de la serie)**

Si soy yo-dijo Naruto señalándose con su pulgar y con una sonrisa

¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto Tsunade.

Hace unas horas-dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

Y NO AVISASTE-dijeron muy enojadas Tsunade y Sakura.

\- Es que me encontré con Konohamaru y con Hinata- dijo muy asustado Naruto.

Bueno y dime ¿cómo te fue el entrenamiento?-preguntó Kakashi y los demás asintieron.

-Bueno puedo hacer el rasengan con una mano sin los clones de sombra, los cuales mejore haciendo que exploten y mi taijutsu (técnicas físicas) y aprendí ninjutsu (técnicas ninjas) de elemento viento- dijo Naruto dejando a todos en la habitación con la boca abierta.

-Bueno naruto- dijo Tsunade más tranquila -empezaras con las actividades del equipo en dos días.

-Vale- dijo Naruto- bueno me voy tengo un compromiso - y se fue a el monumento de los hokages.

Mientras allá Hinata estaba preparando todo.

Ya está listo- dijo limpiándose las manos y admirando su obra, frente a ella había un hermoso picnic (tengo que decirle lo que ciento) Y siguió preparándose.

Ya llegando al lugar, Naruto se preguntaba ¿dónde estaba Hinata?

-Creo que llegue tarde - dijo Naruto sin ver Hinata

-No, estás a hora- escuchó Naruto a sus espaldas

Se volteó y encontró un picnic con Hinata sentada a un lado.

-Ven, siéntate- dijo Hinata haciéndole un gesto.

-Vale- dijo Naruto. Se sentó y empezaron a comer y charlar sobre cosa triviales.

-Naruto- dijo Hinata con la cabeza baja-tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué Hinata?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Tú me gustas- dijo sonrojándose- cada vez que me pongo así es porque me pongo nerviosa con lo que siento.

-Yo… yo no sé si deberías…-dijo Naruto- pues yo te diría esto 'Yo te quiero'.

Y con estas palabras Hinata abrazó a Naruto con mucha fuerza y le dijo gracias.

-Bueno ¿te llevo a casa?- preguntó Naruto.

Claro está bien-dijo Hinata con su clásico sonrojo.

Ya casi llegando

-No creo que deba continuar- dijo Naruto.

Hinata que entendió que pasaba. Se fue a su casa y Naruto a la suya

-Mi padre no lo aceptara, es muy orgulloso- pesaba Hinata mientras iba a su casa.

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó con una gran sonrisa

-Ah que buen día fue ayer-pensó Naruto. Mientras hacia su rutina alguien toco la puerta, Naruto fue y se encontró con un ambu

Naruto Uzumaki, el consejo requiere su presencia-dijo el ambu y se fue

-¿qué querrán? - pensó un muy fastidiado Naruto.

Mientras en la sala del consejo había una gran discusión con respecto a Naruto

-No no no no podemos hacer eso-dijo muy enojada Tsunade

-Tsunade es necesario, con el poder del zorro de nueve colas en nuestras filas y a nuestro control no necesitaremos las alianzas-decía Koharu la consejera del Hokage.

-Si hacemos eso crearemos la cuarta guerra shinobi y destruiremos el mundo me niego-decía Jiraiya -Naruto merece tener libertad.

-Eso lo decidirá el consejo- dijo Koharu.

El consejo votó y ganó la idea de Jiraiya. En ese momento llego Naruto

¿Para qué me llamaron?- dijo Naruto. Tsunade le explicó todo-¡qué!

-Ya calmate. Ahora puedes irte-dijo Jiraiya.

Y así Naruto fue a desayunar a Ichiraku y después de comer fue a ver a Hinata.

Hinata empezó su mañana de lo más normal se cambió, desayuno y fue a afuera a ver las flores y se encontró con Naruto, pero este tenía cara de preocupación

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hinata.

-Los del consejo quieren volverme un arma pero Tsunade lo arreglo, pero no me confió-dijo Naruto-no creo que acaten esa decisión.

Y en ese momento algo que Naruto esperaba sucedió. 20 ambus de la organización de raíz, su líder y parte del consejo Danzou Shimura llegaron a buscarle.

Naruto Uzumaki hemos venido a buscarle para que se una a la raíz-dijo Danzou con incertidumbre.

-No jamás - respondió Naruto-nunca me uniré a raíz.

Eso lo veremos-dijo Danzou-prepárense.

¿Qué le sucederá a nuestro héroe? eso lo descubrirán.

Esta historia continuara.


End file.
